trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
AromaticGorgon
- Normal= - Misc. ▼= - Talksprite= - Drinker= - Alchemized ▼= - Ancestor-Esque= - Stain Resistant= }} }} }} |-|Dream ▼= - Derse= - Dead= }} |-|Hero Tier ▼= - Hood Up= - Hood Up, Wings= - Hood Down= }} |-|Other ▼= - Grub= - Trickster= - Inverted Self= }} |caption = |title = Thief of Doom |age = 7 Sweeps (15.2 Earth Years) |screenname = aromaticGorgon |style = Good Grammar And Syntax. Uses Tildes (~) In Place Of "S", "s", And 2. TYPES IN ALL CAPS SANS TILDES WHEN EXTREMELY ANGRY OR FLUSTERED. |zodiac =Serpens |specibus =Broomkind/Mopkind/Dusterkind |modus =Filing Cabinet |relations = Unukalhai- Lusus The Guardian- Ancestor The Overseer- Inverted Self Gorgin Hydran- Dancestor Arachi Muusca- Worst Enemy |home =Precedus |planet = The Land Of Rivers And X-Rays |like =Extensive Cleanliness, Scented Candles, Thrifting, Blogging, Organizing Obsessively, Incense |hate =Messes, Filth, Spiders, Wasting Money, Disorderly Objects And People |music = }} |Row 1 title = Lusus |Row 1 info = Unukalhai (Naga Creature) |Row 2 title = Matesprit |Row 2 info = -- |Row 3 title = Kismesis |Row 3 info = |Row 4 title = Auspistice |Row 4 info = -- |Row 5 title = Moirail |Row 5 info = -- |Row 6 title = Ancestor |Row 6 info = The Guardian |Row 7 title = Dancestor |Row 7 info = Gorgin Hydran }} Introduction Let's hop to it...is that febreze?! The little lade certainly knows how to treat guests, anyways... You are now SEDUMA HYDRAN and boy you can be the uppity one. You have to be as everyone on the outside world is GROSS and MESSY, two things you HATE with every fiber of your CHITINOUS BEING. Seriously, half of your interests are devoted to this leading to many of your TEAM MATES to develop strong feelings of ANNOYANCE towards your BLATANTLY OBSESSIVE HABITS. The only one who doesn't seem to mind is your LUSUS and that is because she is the one that taught you the basics of keeping an ORDERLY HOME. Now if only some people would get the message. Organization in your eyes, is the key to all success. Failure to do so is practically a DEATH SENTENCE to anything to be aspired. You are quite aggressive and yet you are also quite INFLUENTIAL seeing that you have a following on GRUBBLR concerning your passion for HIVE DECORATING. Most on Precedus see it as a waste of time and carry on otherwise. It is the CROWNING JEWEL of your interests with one notable follower being someone quite prestigous. Seriously, when he messaged you, your PUMP BISCUIT almost burst. You also love to look up to your icon TROLL MARTHA STEWART a lot of the time. She may be a flighty broad, but she knows how to work up a home. Besides, it is usually her voice you can practically hear when you are arranging something or decorating a part of your home. Unfortunately, there are also many other voices you hear too. They all SPEAK of DOOM, particularly, how you will end up taking hits for others and meet your END. Considering you don't like to take chances, you have WRIGGLER PROOFED your entire hive and avoid risky situations. These voices have also fueled your obsession ever since the first time Unukalhai got ill. That was a scary time for both of you and is still one that haunts your subconscious when you sleep. That's right, not even your DREAMS are peaceful. You awoke on DERSE and bore witness to horrors in the ABYSS that whispered of all things dark to come. As a result, you are almost always unsettled and looking over your shoulder. In fact, the only time you can seem to relax is when you light a few CANDLES and sit down staring at the NIGHT SKY until the sun comes up. This only adds to the CROTCHETY TEMPER you are notorious for. If looks could kill, you would turn a poor fool to stone. Your trolltag is and Personality Ill tempered half the time and obsessive in her demeanor, Seduma is a pain in the butt. If even a lick of dirt is on the floor, she freaks out and busts out a mop and bucket. However, she can calm down once things are tidied and can be quite a charming lady. Biography Hailing from the historical Shui province of Precedus, Seduma grew up in a neat little hive with a strange lusus and even stranger neighbors. She aspired to be the "good neighbor" of the lawnring. After her Lusus' illness at a young age where she almost died, Seduma developed obsessive habits with cleanliness out of fear of being culled. She carries this today and is always looking over her shoulder or for a stray stain to scrub. Session To be added. Relationships Unukalhai- Seduma's lusus, she is taken very well care of by her troll. However, her near death left a young Seduma traumatized. The Guardian- Seduma's ancestor, she was in charge of guarding the mother grub during the Great War. She died at the hands of the Anarkist. The Overseer- Seduma's ancestral self for Gorgin, she too was in charge of the mother grub and tended to her matron duties like any normal Auxilliatrix. Gorgin Hydran- Seduma's dancestor, Gorgin helps Seduma calm down and takes on the Herculean task of getting Seduma to accept that dirt happens. Arachi Muusca- Seduma's worst enemy, she is the opposite of her in every way and has even been on the drubbing end of Seduma's broom before. Etymology *Seduma comes from Medusa, the mortal gorgon in the story of Perseus. **Gorgin's name comes from the word gorgon. *Hydran comes from Hydra, the monster that Heracles fought and killed. **Her good relationship with Serpia reflects here. **It is often depicted with serpentine heads which is a reflection of her symbol of Serpens. To tie her further with Serpia, their names are in a way switched around, both are snake themed to an extent, and Serpens is the snake Ophiuchus, of whom Serpia got her last name from, holds it. *Aromatic in her tag comes from her love of scented candles and incense while Gorgon is more self explanatory. *Unukalhai is named for the brightest star in Serpens also known as Cor Serpentis or Serpent's Heart. She is based off of the serpentine deities known as the Nāga in many religions notable Buddhism and Hinduism amongst others. *The main inspiration behind her cleaning habits comes from articles on how to care for pet snakes lest they get mites. *Her original concept was to be a jade blooded tightrope walker obsessed with vanity. Her original tag was GorgonsHisses and her original sign was that for the Earth. *Her design pokes at some rather stereotypical traits of snake-themed fantrolls, notably her eyes. *Her ancestor's role as a Guardian fits and clashes with her descendant's role at the same time. She guarded the lives of the young for the majority of her life, yet, she died fighting for the Mother Grub during the War. In a sense, she took a hit for her planet which will end up being a common theme for Seduma, especially as the Thief of Doom. **It also ties with Gorgin's title and Seduma's role as her ancestor. The Overseer was absolutely ruthless to any outsiders and was described by scribes as "death at the end of a handle" or death incarnate. On the other hand, the Guardian too was seemingly death itself incarnated, or so the Anarkist would say later on. *There is a DOOM in Seduma. **(To those who may not get this, try seeing her name as Se-DOOM-a. :B) Gallery Seduma-Hero Mode.png|If Troll Mr. Clean Needed A Matesprit Seduma-God Tier-Hero Mode.png|Seduma As The Thief Of Doom Gorgin Hydran.png|Gorgin, Seduma's Dancestor Gorgin-Hero Mode.png|She can pack a punch. Gorgin-Hero Tier-Hero Mode.png|The Scary Maid of Doom. Gorgin-God Tier.png|The Maid of Doom Rendered Symbolically Gorgin's Profile.gif Gorgin-Grub.png| Gorgin-Trickster.png| Uh oh. The Guardian.png|The Guardian, Seduma's Ancestor The Guardian-Hero Mode.png|A swift blow could be dealt by her hand... The Overseer-Hero Mode.png|...she guarded the grubs that would inhabit the land! Unukalhi-Seduma's Lusus.png|Seduma's Beloved Lusus Seduma-Hive.png|A Seduma In Her Natural Habitat Category:Troll Category:Female Category:Green/Jade Blood Category:LunarSplendens Category:Land dweller